


超级英雄的秘密绯闻

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *太久没写文差点忘了格式……*RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*点梗





	超级英雄的秘密绯闻

穿着红色紧身衣的蜘蛛侠倒挂在半空中，即便他用头罩把自己盖得严严实实的，人们依然能从布料下嘴角位置的弧度上看出这位超级英雄心情不错，接着是一张大跨页，他冲到半空中，对着漫画外的读者们比出了他的经典姿势——

“献上你们友好邻居的爱。”

金博洋面无表情地关上了网页。

 

床太软了，枕头太硬，洗手间的地灯太亮了，窗帘后的夜色又太暗了。

种种因素导致，金博洋没能睡着。

金博洋翻着米沙发给他的照片，从第一张到最后一张，再从最后一张到第一张。他试图维护一点公平，所以在每一张照片上都默默算着停留的秒数。

但是每当他翻到和羽生的那张合照，他们还穿着汗渍渍的考斯腾，肩并肩地站在挡板前露出一模一样的笑容，对着镜头比出那个只属于蜘蛛侠的动作，他依旧会下意识地跳过去，就好像只要再在这张照片前多停留一秒心脏就会被灼烧一样。

你在想什么呢？

他或许不知道这代表什么，他肯定不知道，他从来不关注这些。羽生结弦喜欢什么？他喜欢他的花滑，冰鞋，耳机，金牌，噗桑，动漫，他喜欢那些更加激烈的，充满了冲突与征服的东西，喜欢那些能够给他在纷扰中带来平静和稳定的证明。然而蜘蛛侠手势？它不属于任何一方，所以羽生理当不知道它代表什么意思。

“我希望下一次你们的告白方式能够有点新意。”

米沙在发完照片后发来这么一句话。

金博洋没有说什么，他只是发过去了一个用来表示威胁的小表情，和一连串的表情包。

戈米沙并没有在这个话题上多做停留，他本来就只是开个玩笑。米沙当然非常敏锐，但就算是他也不会知道羽生结弦在想些什么，这世上从来没有人能搞明白羽生在想什么。就像是金博洋也不明白，为什么《Spiderman》已经是上上个赛季的事情了，而羽生还是如此热衷于拉着他在各种镜头前比出那个动作。或许他也是在怀念那个还不错的赛季，更有可能的是，这就是金博洋在他心目中最深的，也是唯一的印象。

羽生结弦在做出那个动作的时候或许并没有想太多，但是金博洋很难控制住自己不去想太多，他太在意了，关于羽生的一切在他的意识里都是要加黑加粗再划上三条下划线的，哪怕他能够对着一切的采访风轻云淡的说比起其他的选手他会更在意自己的状态。但是羽生不是其他的选手，他是“羽生结弦”，这个名字将他与其他人区分开来。

他翻了个身。

所以羽生结弦为什么要比出那个手势？不，或许羽生没有想太多，再一次的，想太多的是金博洋自己。你才是这两个人中知道了那个含义的人，你不能迁怒于无辜的人，你才是那个应该在羽生比出手势时用其他的方法来避免你们像是在隐晦告白的人。而不是自我催眠着说服自己遗忘，又佯装无辜地跟着他傻笑，最后却在照片面前对着自己袒露无遗的心意无地自容。

直接告诉他，像是你之前每一次伪装无知一样，告诉他这个手势有着更多的含义，有着——与你们无关的含义，你们彼此都很疲惫，不应该再为这种小事背负上更多毫无可能性的绯闻。

但，他也心怀妄想，到现在为止都并没有人发现他们，他的秘密，或许对于他们来说这个手势真的更代表蜘蛛侠本身。金博洋将手举到自己面前，收起两个指头晃了晃，没问题，看起来很正常。

或许他不该暴露这个秘密，你看，羽生如果知道这个手势有着其他的含义，也会很尴尬的，而且以后他们拍照的时候该怎么办呢，不，或许如果他知道，以后他们就不会再有照片了。

至少留一张照片，金博洋终于定下心神翻出了那张照片，认认真真地盯着它，这一场无人知晓的秘密绯闻，也该留存几张照片作为纪念。

 

END


End file.
